Trinity of Magic
The Trinity of Magic is the variant of the weapon triangle that involves magical tomes. It is a major tactical fighting system featured in the Jugdral series, Elibe series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and the Tellius series. Similar to the more common physical weapon triangle, the Trinity of Magic behaves such that certain magic types have combative dis/advantages when used against other magic types. Overview When a magical tome user has Trinity of Magic advantage over another tome user, the user with the advantage may attack with increased battle accuracy; conversely, the user with the disadvantage may suffer from decreased accuracy. Beginning with Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, the Trinity of Magic system may positively or negatively influence the damage output of participating combatants, depending on whether they have the advantage or disadvantage (respectively). The Trinity of Magic components as well as its dis/advantage directions may differ between each game. Some games incorporate a system in which Anima tomes have an advantage over Light tomes, Light tomes over Dark tomes, and Dark tomes over Anima tomes. Other games may incorporate a Trinity of Magic system involving only Anima tomes; in which case wind tomes have the advantage over thunder tomes, thunder tomes over fire tomes, and fire tomes over wind tomes. Still others may include a mix of both with unique rules governing type dis/advantages. The Trinity of Magic system made its first appearance in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and its last appearance in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Since then, magical tomes have behaved neutrally towards other weapon types; the one exception occurs in Fire Emblem Fates, in which case magical tomes and scrolls occupy a component of the game's universal weapon triangle system. This exception occurs once again in Fire Emblem Heroes. In the Jugdral series Despite being the series to introduce the Trinity of Magic system, the Jugdral series features a unique magic type system with the following components and dis/advantage directions: This series notably utilizes an Anima triangle system whose component tomes are weak to to Light and Dark tomes; currently, this is the one case featuring a unidirectional dis/advantage system between weapon types. Here is a table describing the effects of Trinity of Magic dis/advantages in the Jugdral games: * Dmg = Damage output * Acc = Battle accuracy In the Elibe series and The Sacred Stones These titles introduced the Anima-Light-Dark Trinity of Magic. The trinity components and dis/advantage directions are as follows: * Anima > Light * Light > Dark * Dark > Anima Here is a table describing the effects of Trinity of Magic dis/advantages for these games: * Dmg = Damage output * Acc = Battle accuracy In the Tellius series In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, the Trinity of Magic only involves the Anima triangle. Although Light tomes make an appearance in this game, they behave neutrally towards the Anima tomes; incidentally, Dark tomes are completely absent. The trinity components and directions for Path of Radiance are as follows: * Wind > Thunder * Thunder > Fire * Fire > Wind In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Light and Dark tomes are once again components to the Trinity of Magic system. Additionally, this is the only game to concurrently utilize the Anima-Light-Dark triangle with the Wind-Thunder-Fire triangle. The trinity components and dis/advantage directions are as follows: Here is a table describing the effects of Trinity of Magic dis/advantages for the Tellius games: * Dmg = Damage output * Acc = Battle accuracy See also * Weapon Triangle